The present disclosure relates to a technical field on a lighting apparatus capable of detachably mounting an electronic apparatus, a lighting system including a lighting apparatus and an electronic apparatus, and a control method for a lighting system.
As disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Nos. 2008-104022 and 2010-40267, a lighting system in which a lighting apparatus and an electronic apparatus are combined is known.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-104022 discloses a lighting system in which a plurality of speakers for forming a multi-surround system are formed integrally with a lighting apparatus attached to a ceiling.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-40267 discloses a lighting system in which a lighting apparatus and a negative ion generator are combined.
Additionally, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-184768 discloses a lighting system in which a lighting apparatus and a projector apparatus are combined.